To Steal a Spaceplane
Secret Admirer is episode of The Extremely Regular Show Summary When Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., Web Warriors and Space-Time Police Sheriffs invites Park Heroes, Sonic Heroes, and Sonic Boom Crew a heroes barbecue. Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot and Power Man has fallen for Liz Allan/Firestar and Power Woman, and that gives Nate and Bart the idea for their latest prank to deliver the fake love letter. Transcript *(The episode begins at the Park) *'Benson': Guys, we're invited to a heroes barbecue. *'Sonic': No kidding. *'Benson': It's from the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., Web Warriors and Space-Time Police Sheriffs. The heroes baebecue is at the Avengers Tower. *'Nate': Let's go. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Skips': Here's my semi-legendary, homemade apple pie. *'Falcon': I can smell it from here. I can't wait. *(Falcon takes the lid of the plate with the pie.) *(We find Nate and Bart in lab.) *'Bart': Nate, I'm just typing a letter. And you can help me deliver it. Like a mailman. Okay, now take this letter into the kitchen and give it to Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot and Power Man. Now, here is the fun part. Tell them it's from Nate and Bart and give it to Liz Allan/Firestar and Power Woman. *(Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot and Power Man walks into the kitchen, just as Nate and Bart walks in.) *'Nate': This is for Liz Allan/Firestar and Power Woman. *'Power Man': Who gave this to you? *'Bart': We're not sure. It was us. *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot and Power Man': Thinking while they reads the letter) We've loved you secretly for a long time. When we see you in the house our heart burns with passion. I can't live without your love? Signed, Hot for you? *(Hawkeye walks in.) *'Hawkeye': Oh, Falcon, where you been with my pickles? I've been worried sick. *'Falcon': Where do you think I been? You sent me on a wild Gherkin chase. All I could find where dills. Here, enjoy. *'Hawkeye': Falcon, dills? My entire menu is based around the Gherkin. You're just going to have to go to Pickle Town. *'Falcon': Come on, you got dills, Gherkins, what's the difference, who cares? *'Hawkeye': Well, as long as you're going to the store, let me go check the fridge and see if we need any other condiments. *'Falcon': Oh, where are you going to send me now, Mustard City? *'Hawkeye': Hey, it is right across from Pickle Town. *'Nate (whisper)': So, what's gonna happen? Are they gonna like us instead of them? *'Bart (whisper)': We're not sure. *'Classic Sonic': What are you guys doing? Can I join? *'Nate': Sure. *'Classic Sonic': What you guys doing? *'Bart': Let's discuss it somewhere else. *'Classic Sonic': Right. *(With the rest of the gang) *'Sonic': Damn, this food is so good! *'Spider-Man': Yeah. *'Tails': What now? *'Power Man': Hey, guys. *'Nova': Hey, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot and Power Man, what's up? *'Power Man': We have some feeling for someone. *'Gash Jumon': You do? who? *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': Liz Allan/Firestar and Power Woman. *(With Bart, Nate and Classic Sonic) *'Classic Sonic': What's your plan. *'Nate': We send it to Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot and Power Man that they love Liz Allan/Firestar and Power Woman. *'Classic Sonic': So what's the prank. I didn't hear a prank in that plan at all. *'Nate': It was. *(Vision arrives) *'Vision': Hey, what's going on? *'Bart': Nothing. *'Vision': Are you sure? *'Bart': Yes. *(Back with the others) *(Liz Allan/Firestar and Power Woman arrives) *'Power Woman': Hey, what's going on? *(Lisa enters) *'Lisa': Bart, don't do this! *'Bart': Tie her to a chair. I'll hide her. *'Nate': Prank-a-jumbo, activate! *'Lisa': Oh, no! * Liz Allan/Firestar and Power Woman: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot and Power Man: THE PRANK MASTER'S BIGGEST PRANK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Mordecai: BART, NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Extremely Regular Show Category:TV-PG Category:TV-PG-S